


A Whole New Leviathan World

by yuffb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Leviathan event 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: This takes place in a world where hunters know more about Leviathan’s. Castiel has some of the Leviathan left in him and now as sometime has passed he his still having a hard time since the Winchesters have had to change their life’s to keep him safe - but does he really need to worry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Leviathan World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incomingfez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incomingfez).



> Written for the 2013 Leviantine Exchange found on Tumblr - gift for incomingfez
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for Hint of Dastiel (Ok it kind of talks about it - which I hope that incomingfez is ok with), and some minor language
> 
> incomingfez had asked for a cute/fluff, or dark/scarey fic/art
> 
> This has not been betaed at ALL so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I do not own the rights or the characters to Supernatural, they belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke
> 
> I hope that you enjoy/like (And everyone else please leave your comments/reviews)

Most hunters when talking to them about Leviantines they will tell you how awful they are and the best way they have found with torture them and how to kill them, as well what the hunters think is the best way to dispose of the body.

The Winchesters and Bobby had been there when the Leviantines had first been released from Purgatory and knew better.

Sure the Leviantines needed to use Castiel's body for sometime before they where able to make their own, but once they where gone they had left apart of themselves within Castiel.

Now Cas was no longer the quiet full on staring tip – sure he was still staring at Dean like the old days – but now he showed more emotions rather then his blank emotionless look.

Other than his manner of speech having changed, and now showing more emotions than before – now he had long slimy black tentacles, and most of the time whenever he opened his mouth black oozing goo would pour out all over his chin, shirt, trench coat, and whatever might be further down – mostly a hamburger on the table, and even sometimes Dean.

Sam and Dean as well as Bobby had at first a hard time getting use to the new version of Castiel – but once they realize that he was still the same bashful angel – with just some new _little_ changes – they started to treat him like they had before the change.

Now however they could not eat at diners or go to bars with Cas as they did not want to scare the staff as well as the patrons – or hurt Cas's feelings when people ran from him. They also wanted to keep Castiel safe from other hunters who where still closed minded and would try and kill Castiel.

"Dean, Sam", Castiel started to say looking between the brothers who where eating in between studying up on their new case that had been eating at them.

Both Winchesters looked up from their books and the labtop, "What is it Cas?", Dean asked as he whipped his mouth clean with the sleeve of his jacket.

Looking down at his feet Castiel said almost quietly, "I'm sorry".

They both exchanged a glance with each other before Sam asked, "For what?"

Digging his toe into the ground, "Its my fault that you both have to hid out in places like this", he said waving his hand around the old abandon building that they where calling base.

Sighing heavily Dean said getting to his feet walking over to Cas's side wrapping an arm around his shoulder,

"Dude we have been through this like a thousand plus times – even Sammy has told you that we are both cool with it – so _drop_ the self pity and come eat before I decide to have myself seconds".

Dean said grinning as Sam rolled his eyes at his brother a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Dude – if you eat anymore you'll get fatter than you already are", Sam said pointing to the uneaten burger meant for Castiel.

In an almost joking manner Dean replied, "Oh shut your cakehole – Bitch".

Smiling at his brother Sam replied, "Jerk", then in a more sweeter tone of voice he went on, "But really Cas where both cool with you sticking around and being the way you are".

Castile looked up at Sam who was smiling kindly up at him giving him a feeling of warmth washing over him.

"Besides who else is going to help Bobby and myself keep Dean in line?" Sam joked.

Dean flipped him off mumbling as he sat back down lifting the rest of his burger and taking a large bite as Sam rolled his eyes again at his brother.

Castiel smiled as he sat down next to Dean and started to eat his meal – he was happy with how his life had turned out and could not wait to see what more was in store for him in the future.

Taking a large bite out of his hamburger as black goo oozed from his mouth all over the burger and down his chin dripping onto the table.

Smiling to himself as his tentacles warmed around him, his chair, the lags of Dean's chair, as well as some wrapping themselves around Dean's lags.

* * *

**Dean's Point Of View**

Dean sat in his chair a small shiver running down his spin as Castiel's tentacles wrapped around his lags – he may have gotten use to the new version of Castiel, but the whole tentacle thing was something that he was still getting use to in a whole.

Though now he let them roam around without bitching about them as he did not want to hurt Cas's feelings as he once had in the past – and as long as they behaved themselves he could not see anything wrong with them checking out his lags.

If any further than that he might have to voice the fact that was starting to cross the line, even though he did not want to say anything in front of his little brother.

Dean was still not ready to tell his little brother about his relationship with Castiel – he had no idea how his little brother might take them being together.

Sure Sammy was an opened minded person to the whole gay kind of thing and never made fun of those that where – but how would he feel about his older brother with an angel/Leviantine? He was just not ready to tell him.

* * *

**Sam's Point Of View**

Sam sat in his chair looking down at his labtop screen, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes the shiver that his brother older brother had just made – he smiled to himself as he knew about his older brother and Castiel being together.

He was happy for the both of them even though his brother still would not say anything to him about them being together. He decided to just wait until Dean came out and told him about himself and Castiel.


End file.
